Bees of the Mojava
by dee221987s
Summary: The people of the Mojava thought things were bad when the Bull and the Bear fought each other in the first battle of Hoover Dam. Now the Bear, The Bull and the House have found their own Wild Cards to be the ace of the deck.


_**I do not own RWBY or Fallout New Vegas. RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth, and Fallout New Vegas belongs to Obsidian Entertainment/Bethesda.**_

Beacon Academy was burning. The school was under attack from a number of forces including the White Fang, Atlas robots, criminals and the worst was Grimm running wild. A loud scream rang out as one of the smaller grimms was crushed under a biker boot. Standing in the dissolving pile of grimm was a 6'8" tall muscular blond name Yang Xiao Long. Looking around wide-eyed Yang couldn't believe it. Beacon was under attack and Team RWBY was separated. Yang Xiao Long run through the school. She had seen Weiss Schnee fighting along with Sun, Neptune and team CFVY in the court-yard taken on the robots along with fighting a few Paladin mechs. She saw her sister Ruby Rose heading up the tower along with team JNRP. All that left was her partner Blake Belladonna. As she ran down the hallway the sound of her heavy footsteps rang out.

The tall young blond cupped her hands around her mouth "BLAKE" she screamed. Still no answer. She rounded a corner and looked around. That when she saw it. A sight that made her first grow cold. She found Blake. The black-haired fanuns was in the grips of a figure even taller than Yang. A red-headed bull horned faunus toward over Blake at 7'5" had her arm in his grip. His grimm mask looking her dead in the eye. "You shouldn't have left me Blake." Rang out his force. Somehow the sounds of battle faded behind her as only this played out. "Adam I-" Blake looked so scared. "No Blake your actions said what you wanted. You brought this on yourself." Yang didn't notice until then the blood-red katana in his hand. She did notice it as he run Blake through the lower abdomen with it. And that when Yang saw nothing but red. "GET AWAY FROM HER" She screamed as she throw back both fist and fired her shotgun shooting forward at the monster in front of her.

Adam looked back as he let Blake fall forward yanking the sword out of her. "I'll take everything you love Blake." Adam said with a smile. Yang was now halfway to them. "Starting with her." The wounded Blake's eyes widen as she saw in slow motion. Adam moved forward and him and Yang meet. A shock wave rang out shuttering all the windows in the area and Yang was turning to face Adam. She was seeing red still but not from rage anymore. She saw her most of her right arm flying past her head. Blake's screaming "YANG" was all she could hear as her eyelids slowly closed. The last she saw was Blake's face crying and screaming as she landed only a few feet from her. "Why do you make me do this Blake? All you had to do was one thing." The big man turned around and faced the two wounded girls. "ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS STAY." Blake crawled as best she could to Yang reaching out for her hand. She reached the muscular blond and wrapped her hand around Yang's remaining hand. "Do you think I like this? All you have to do to make it stop is come back" Adam walked towards to two hand resting on his katana ready to use it again if need be. Blake still crying looked at Adam with rage. Before anything else could happen the world seemed glow silver and opened up for all three. And they found themselves falling from the sky.

Adam one way and Blake still holding Yang as they fall away from them. Down below some people saw two shooting stars fall that night. One red heading to Cottonwood Cove and the other black and gold falling to Goodsprings. As the two hurled through the sky the wind and pressure pushed on the pair. Yang still out cold while Blake was forced to close her eyes as they headed for the ground. The one thing she never did was let go of Yang as they fall. A mighty crush rang out as the they landed right in the graveyard hill. Blake blinked as she was slowly blacking out from the pain of her wound and the pressure of the fall. 'why didn't that hurt more?' she thought. All she felt was a warmth wrapping around her. That when she looked down to see Yang had taken most of the landing the pair were almost in a shallow pit from the impact. Blake buried her head into Yang's neck as she cried slowly blacking out. The last thought she had was 'Why? Why did you save me?'

** stats-**

**Name: Yang Xiao Long  
Age: 19  
Skills:Unarmed, Explosives, Speech**

**S:10**

**P:3**

**E:10**

**C:8**

**I:4**

**A:2**

**L:3**

**Traits: Built to Destroy, Wild Wasteland**

**Name: Blake Belladonna**

**Age:19**

**Skills: Melee, Lockpick, Sneak**

**S:2**

**P:10**

**E:3**

**C:4**

**I:7**

**A:10**

**L:4**

**Traits: Small Frame, Wild Wasteland**


End file.
